


Shall We Dance?

by AnAznAsianAuthor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Dueling, F/M, Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAznAsianAuthor/pseuds/AnAznAsianAuthor
Summary: Petra leaves the ball at Garreg Mach, only to end up teaching Felix about dancing in Brigid.
Relationships: Felix Huga Fraldarius & Petra Macneary, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Petra Macneary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This was written for the Felannie Discord's weekly drabbles. This is both my first attempt at one as well as my first FE: Three Houses fic! I primarily write My Hero Academia content, but I'm planning on getting into FE3H content as well. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments below. Follow me on Twitter @AznAsianAuthor for updates when I finish new content!

Petra couldn’t help but gasp as she finally escaped the crowded reception hall. The cool nighttime air suddenly mingled with the heat of lanterns and bodies alike behind her, and the familiar, natural scents of grass and soil clashed with overeager sweat and pocketed flasks of cheap booze.

As she wandered the monastery grounds, a man’s strained grunts started to ring out, still just barely audible over the distant sounds of laughter and music. Petra instinctively stopped, more than aware of what that could mean on a night like tonight. Staying for a moment, though, she found that the cries were indeed filled with effort -- but they sounded more like an effort to create death rather than life.

Following the sound to the training grounds, Petra cracked the door open. Inside, a student wearing the familiar Officer’s Academy uniform blurred around a haggard training dummy, his deep blue hair twirling as he slashed a sword at his target.

“Felix?”

The student in question stopped mid-strike, almost baring his teeth at Petra as he turned to face her. She was always interested in him -- in his strength, in his practical ways. Unfortunately, those same traits made satisfying her curiosity difficult.

“You are not dancing”

“No, I’m not.”

Petra entered the room, letting the door close behind her. “But I was thinking that _all_ nobles of Fódlan should be dancing.” Of course, Felix was unlike most other nobles. But if she wanted to get to know him…

“Yes,” Felix spat, “and when the world comes crashing down, all those ‘nobles of Fódlan’ will die trying to _waltz_ away from their troubles, wishing they’d honed _useful_ skills instead.”

Petra nodded, walking to a rack filled with wooden training swords. “I am agreeing that Fódlan dancing is not very useful. It is not like dancing in Brigid.”

Felix stopped again to look at her. A single eyebrow was raised on his sweat-soaked face. If Petra didn’t know the man any better, she’d have guessed he was curious.

“In Brigid, if you are wanting to dance with somebody,” she explained, “you must first be catching them. You must be guessing how they will dance and change how you are moving to meet them.”

“Like following prey.”

“You have understanding. To us, dancing is for fun, yes, but it is also for testing your skills against another. And if they are not wanting to dance with you, it will not be easy.”

Felix’s other eyebrow joined the first. “Spoken like somebody who’s avoided her fair share of dancing.”

Petra chuckled, remembering all the boys who’d tried and failed to take her hand for a night. “I am… a challenge to catch, yes.”

“…I like a good challenge.”

As she expected. She grabbed a sword from the rack, turning back to face him with a satisfied smile. “Are you asking me for a dance, Felix?”

“As a demonstration, of course.” He shifted his feet into a battle stance. “May I?”

“Only if you can catch me.”


End file.
